Dragon Quest
by HeWhoDrawsStickPeople
Summary: A retelling of the first Dragon Quest game, called Dragon Warrior in North America. It tells the story of the descendant of the legendary hero Loto as he travels the land of Alfegard to defeat the Dragon Lord.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Quest in any way shape or form. It belongs to Square Enix. All the characters are their property and such. Now read my crappy fan fic.

Dragon Quest

_Long Ago there was a Hero._

_Known as Loto_

_This hero came to the land of darkness, Alfegard_

_With three faithful companions the Hero defeated the demon lord with the Light Orb._

_The Light Orb continued to shine throughout the once Dark Land of Alfegard._

_It protected the land from demons…_

Now 1000 years later the descendant of Loto comes to Alfegard… 

Outside of Tantagel castle in the land of Alfegard, on the beach lay a young teenage boy. Near him was a shipwreck with many dead bodies strewn near it. The boy lay unconscious for quite a while until the young princess Gwaelin spotted the boat when on her daily morning walk. She looked at the boat and saw the family crest of Loto. She cried out with a heavenly voice that filled the hearts of men with joy "Oh my! A shipwreck! I must tell my father immediately!" then she ran off quickly back to the castle. She ran her beauty still with her as she gracefully ran back to the castle with her guards to fetch her father. As she ran up the steps of Tantagel castle she thought of what she should say to her father, the king. When she finally got there she cried out "Father! There is a shipwreck right outside of our kingdom! There are many dead bodies strewn around it! It seems that it was the vessel carrying the descendant of Loto!" The King looked at her and then thought for a brief moment. Then he spoke in his lordly voice " Soldier go there and clear the wreckage and search for survivors and find out what may have attacked them, Gwaelin go back to your room, I don't want you to wander around if there is danger." Gwaelin obeyed her father and went to her room while the soldiers marched off to the shore.

As they shifted through the wreckage they found the family crest of Loto and a young boy who wore nothing but a simple tunic, but on his forehead he wore an iron headband with the symbol of Loto on it. They picked him up and quickly ran back to the castle to tell the king that the descendant of Loto lives on.

On the way back to the castle the boy woke up and jumped out of the guard's hands he was in fearfully. He looked around bewildered at his surroundings. He was about to run away but suddenly the Guard spoke out to him "Do not run descendant of Loto! As you are in Tantagel the land your ancestor saved one thousand years ago. All the others on that ship you came on are dead, I'm sorry to say, and the King must see that you have survived." The boy looked at him and nodded quietly and went along with the guard.

When they reached the castle the guard took the boy to the kings chambers. The guard quickly explained the situation to the king. The king smiled warmly at the boy. The boy looked at him as if he was odd. The King spoke like the lord he was "Descendant of Loto! It is a pleasure to see that you are alive and well. Now tell me what is your name boy?" He looked around nervously and went up to the king and whispered in his ear. "So your name is Edrick is it?" said the king. He then looked at him with sorrow in his eyes "I'm sorry to hear news of your passing family" the king spoke with sadness in his voice. Edrick looked too the floor his eyes looking away from the king's kind eyes.

The King sent him to a separate room and sat down with his face in his hands. There was trouble in the kingdom as the evil Dragon Lord had been attacking his kingdom trying the steal the sacred Light Orb. He knew that only the legendary blood of the Loto family could help him. So he sent for them to come immediately, they came without hesitation. But it seemed that they all met their fate at the hands of the cruel sea, except for the young boy Edrick. He feared an attack was coming again soon at full force. And all he had for a hero was this cowardly young boy Edrick.

Days passed and nothing happened.

One the 4th day after his arrival Edrick was sitting on the top of the highest tower of the castle when he first spoke with Princess Gwaelin. He was staring at the spot where his ship had been found. His eyes had sorrow in them. He remembered his father's smile, his mothers warmth, and how all the men on the ship were so kind and brave, and then a black shadow came into his memories. He cried out and tears started to fall from his eyes. He was shivering, he felt like an icy hand was on his shoulder. Then he felt warmth, and comfort.

He turned around and the princess had her hand over his. He had stopped shivering. She looked into his eyes, and then she took out a handkerchief and wiped his tears away with it. She smiled and spoke to him cheerfully," Your name is Edrick, correct?" he nodded. She looked out into the horizon. As he looked at her face he turned red and looked away embarrassed. She looked at him and smiled. Then the bell for dinner rang and the two of them went down to get dinner.

On the 6th day after his arrival something happened.

Three guards stood atop the tallest tower looking for any signs of the Dragon Lords demon army. In the distance there appeared to be a giant cloud coming towards them… But as it got closer and closer they realized that it was a horde of the Dragon Lord's monsters coming right at the castle! The alarm was wrung and the soldiers came out. Edrick, who had been sleeping, awoke startled and fell out of bed. As the army of the Dragon Lord swooped in the guards readied their spears for battle. In a flash the monsters and guards struck! The battle was fierce and many guards and monsters were felled. But the guards had managed to stop the monsters. The surviving guards stood among their fallen comrades and hundreds of monsters corpses, with either arrow or spear in them.

Then from above came a giant fireball incinerating the last of the guards. The Dragon Lord swooped from the sky into the castle. He devastated all in his sight. The few soldiers inside the castle tried to stop him but were either killed or brushed aside. He came to the room of the Light Orb. He barreled through the door and snatched the orb, as soon as he had it in his hands, it burned him, he ate it. Then he crashed into Princess Gwaelin's room. Ripping open the door he rushed in. Quickly he grabbed her and prepared to fly out. But then Edrick rushed into the room and grabbed the only thing he could find, a bamboo stick, and charged at the beast. But the Dragon Lord easily flung him aside with one swipe of his tail. Then he flew off carrying the princess and the Light Orb, in his stomach, to his castle. The princess cried as she was in the beast's arms knowing her fate. And darkness descended upon the land of Alfegard once again.

The King summoned Edrick to his chambers. He spoke to Edrick in desperation, "Oh descendant of Loto! Please do as your ancestor did and reclaim the Light Orb and rescue my dear daughter! You may take whatever we have in this room to aid you on your quest!" Edrick nodded. He tried his best to look confident for the worried king. But in his mind he was not so sure. Edrick took four things with him, it was all that was in the room. He put on a suit of armor that was his size, one hundred and twenty gold coins, a magic key, and a torch. Then he opened the doorway out of the king's chamber with the magic key. While he walked around the castle he noticed that very few guards remained after the Dragon Lord's attack… He walked out of the castle and headed to town to but some weapons.

He arrived in the town near Tantagel castle, Breconnary. There he bought himself a club and a leather shield. Then he left the town to begin his quest. His first stop was the ancient cave where his ancestor left his final words. But as he was going there a monster appeared and attacked him!

The monster was little blue slime, which resembled a drop of water with eyes and a smiling mouth. He quickly took out his club and prepared to fight, even though the slime is the weakest of monsters. The slime bounced around and hit him! He was hit over and over. He swung his club uselessly in the air missing the slime every time. Then he got a lucky hit in and killed the slime. He fell to the ground exhausted and took a break. While he took his break he thought. He knew he would have to get stronger to defeat the Dragon Lord. His club wouldn't get him very far. He'd have to buy a copper sword as soon as he got back from the cave. If he made it there.

After many hard battles he reached the cave. He barely managed to get to the bottom. He fought numerous battles to get there. But as he went down he learned how the fight better. And after every battle he collected spoils from the monsters that they had picked up from travelers who had attempted this path before.

At the bottom of the cave he found a slab. In it were the words of Loto his ancestor.

Only my own blood can reach this slab 

_To get to the Demon Lords castle I used a rain staff and sunstone to create a bridge_

_I have hidden these items in the world_

_Only my descendant can find them!_

_You must bring the Sage south of the Castle of the Demon Lord a mark to prove you are my descendant_

_I hope that they never must be used_

_And now my descendant I will bestow upon you the ability to use magic_

And with a flash Edrick realized how to use magic to heal himself. He used it to heal his wounds from the way down. The path back was much easier as he had grown in mind and body.

Now knowing what he had to do he traveled the world with less fear then before.

He went to many towns and helped a great a many people. He eventually found out where the princess was being held and what guarded her. He was afraid, as the monster guarding her was one of the fiercest of monsters, a green dragon. Even though he know knew many more magic spells and had a steel sword he was afraid. So he decided to take a little detour. He ended up in the mountains. He wandered for hours trying to find his way back. Then suddenly a shadow appeared before him. He drew his sword and readied his shield. The shadow walked towards him with its sword raised too. Edrick dashed forward and swung his sword at the shadow. It dodged and thrust it's sword at him! He blocked it with his shield and leapt back. He put his sword in its sheath and concentrated, then pointed his palm towards the shadow. Heat formed in front of his palm… and he shot a fireball at it! The figure was hit and Edrick took his sword and stabbed it as it was stunned. It fell to the ground and dropped its sword. Edrick let out a sigh of relief, as the battle was over. Then the shadow got back up.

And it spoke to him "You have fought well descendant of the mighty Loto, you are ready" and walked away. Edrick looked on to were it had left bewildered.

Then he went down the mountain and to the cave where Princess Gwaelin was being held. The cave had a poisonous swamp around it. Edrick ran through it as fast he possibly could trying not to let the poison get to him.

Even so by the time he reached the mouth of the cave he was exhausted. He went inside the cave and cast a magic spell to heal himself.

He got ready and walked into the darkness of the cave. Right off a monster assaulted him. But he quickly dispatched it. He took out the torch he had gotten long ago from the king of Tantagel. Holding the torch he made his way down the cave. But he was attacked constantly and before he even got close to the bottom floor he was exhausted. He had to cast a spell that would take him out of the cave. Then he cast another that sent him all the way back to his home base Tantagel.

There he rested and saw the king and reported to how his quest was going. Then he was off again. He got to the town of Rimuldar and bought Magic armor, which would heal him constantly as he walked, which would nullify the effects of the poison bog, a broad sword, and a large shield. Then as he traveled back to swamp cave he encountered a wyvern. Once he saw it he flinched and started shaking. The memories of what had happened on the ship finally came back to him.

He was traveling with his family to Alfegard by ship… They were almost there; he was very excited, as it was his first time to go to the land of his ancestor. Then a group of wyverns swooped down. Many of his cousins and elders were killed instantly. But his father stood alone with the ancient sword of Loto in his hand. Using it he protected everyone near him. Slashing down all the wyverns near him, he fought bravely. But then the Dragon Lord swooped down and knocked Edrick aside. Edrick slid to the side of the of the boat unconscious, he hadn't even seen his assailant's face. All he could see was his father and the Dragon facing off. The battle was fierce. The two exchanged blows over and over. The battle seemed about even when the Dragon Lord suddenly shot a giant fireball towards Edrick! His father ran over and blocked the blow… but… the Dragon Lord swooped down and swiped off his father's head. His father's head landed in the ocean with a plop. Then the Dragon took the sword and armor of Loto with him. He dropped the armor in a cave and had it guarded by one of his strongest servants, a green dragon. And the sword he put in one of his many treasure stores. The wyverns left when he did flying back to the center of Alfegard where his castle stood. There were few survivors. But the reason why all the wyverns left was apparent. In front of the ship was a giant wall of rocks. There was a opening they could try to slip thought. Edrick's own brave mother got to the wheel of the boat. She turned it with all her might. But even so the ship crashed into the rocks on its left side. Then it bumped back and forth. Until it got to the spot on the shore where the story began. And everyone but Edrick was killed then. Some were flung to hard rocks. Others had their heads bashed around on the ship's deck. And some fell onto the swords of their fallen comrades impaling themselves. But Edrick descendant of Loto lived on.

In a rage he attacked the wyvern! He rushed towards it and cut it in two. He stared at its corpse for a while. He clenched his hands and teeth, trying not to cry from the memories. Then he left for the cave in the swamp once again.

He walked through the swamp with ease now that he had Magic Armor the swamp's cursed water wouldn't harm him. He traveled much more easily down the path to the bottom. As he neared the bottom he saw a room and he found something that astounded him. Even though he had fought many monsters he saw this room with even more than above. He knew that something inside must be extremely valuable. He focused his mind. And shot a giant fireball incinerating many of the monsters. Then they noticed him and charged! He fought wave after wave of monsters. When he finally killed the last of them he charged into the room with his sword still ready. He expected a Green dragon to be facing him down but there wasn't anything there. But hidden in a far corner he saw a chest. He walked over and opened it. He stared for a while. It was the armor his father had been wearing on that fateful day. It was the armor of his ancestor. The armor of Loto. He took off his sturdy Magic Armor and tossed this armor onto his body. He felt lighter and more powerful by wearing it. While the Magic Armor healed him a little as he walked this armor would heal him at least twice as much! So he charged to the bottom now ready to fight the Green Dragon guarding princess Gwaelin.

He crashed through a door at the bottom of the cave. He rolled around and drew his sword and shield while running.

There ahead of him stood a green dragon. Its giant shape loomed over Edrick's relatively small body. Around it's neck it had a key. In the distance in a small cell was Gwaelin. When she saw Edrick she worried for him immediately not thinking of her own self, "Edrick! Please run! This dragon is one of the strongest beasts at the command of the Dragon Lord! Please run! I beg of you! My father can send soldiers to save me!" Now Edrick was a little offended at this. But she had not seen him for over a month since he left the castle, maybe even more, so she didn't know his new strength. The dragon barreled towards him and when it got to him he dodged and cut it's leg causing it to trip and fall.

Then he ran up the beast from behind and stabbed it in the back. Then he used his sword as a slingshot and flung himself to the dragon's head. There he took out his old copper sword and rammed it straight into the beast's head. Blood spulrted out of the dead beast and onto the walls. Edrick fell to the floor. Edrick got up and walked over to the dragons back. Edrick took his sword from its back and reclaimed his sword from its head; it came out with a sickening damp sound. He then took the key that was around its neck and walked over to Gwaelin's cell where she stared at him as if he was some sort of unknown creature. He opened the door and took her in his arms.

Then he started his long walk back to Tantagel, as he couldn't seem to use his spells with her with him. She was trembling at first when he held her but had calmed down once they got out of the cave, his new armor seemed to reflect the poison of the swamp. She put her head to his chest and stayed there for a while. When she finally spoke she spoke nervously and shyly, not in her usual manner, " Edrick… that was… amazing… you've gotten so much stronger in this short amount of time." She looked up at him smiling "You truly are the descendant of the legendary Hero Loto."

Edrick scratched his head and looked away embarrassed. But even though he had gotten much stronger it still wasn't close to enough. He knew he would have to get even stronger than he was now to fight with the Dragon Lord.

They arrived at Tantagel castle and the guards looked amazed at the sight. Edrick was walking towards the castle with the princess in his arms. He looked stronger and more mature, and seemed to have a sort of glowing radiance to himself now. The guards were stunned by how much he had seemed to change. They opened the gates for him and he walked right in the castle. All the servants were amazed and just stood gaping at the boy speechless as he walked through the castle.

When he reached the top of the castle he let the princess down. He gave the king a bow and turned. He started to walk away when princess Gwaelin ran up to him and stopped him.

He turned around and looked at her. She took of her necklace and gave it to him. "This is my necklace, it is a mystical necklace that will tell you how many steps you are from the castle, and me, and you'll be able to hear my voice…" Then she ran back and sat on the seat next to her father. Edrick put the necklace around his neck and walked out.

Edrick traveled far and wide to find the sunstone and the rain staff. He wandered for weeks trying to find information on their locations. For the sunstone he traveled to Tantagel castle once again. Beneath it laid the sunstones. They shone brilliantly without any light around them at all. He picked one up and headed off to find the rain staff.

He traveled to Garinham where the rain staff was said to lie. But the one who owned it wouldn't give it to him unless he gave him a silver harp; a harp which when played would summon monsters to attack the user. In the town itself laid the tower where the silver harp was. But the dungeon was a labyrinth of monsters. Edrick could barely tell where he was. He ended up back where he started many time. The tower's highest peak was where the silver harp was. When he reached the top Edrick opened the door with a magic key and claimed the silver harp as his own. When he went back down he found that the one who had sent him on this insane quest had moved all the way to Kol. Edrick traveled to the city of Kol to find him. In Kol he went down a path of stairs and exchanged the Silver Harp for the rain staff. Now he could make the rainbow drop!

He followed his ancestor's words and went to the sage of the south. But even though he had gotten these items the sage refused to make a rainbow drop to form a rainbow drop for him. Even though he wore the armor of Loto he didn't have the symbol of Loto. Which was hidden 140 steps south and 80 steps east of Tantagel castle. Edrick was disheartened when he found this out. Until he remembered what Gwaelin had given him! He took out her necklace and held it to his heart.

It spoke out in her voice "You have traveled 100 steps southwards and 86 steps eastward since you left the castle" He realized that he was near, and confused at how she knew that.

He kept using it until he was exactly 140 steps south and 80 steps east of Tantagel castle, which was conveniently in the middle of a poisonous swamp, and thanks to his armor of Loto he was not harmed by the poison swamp.

He checked under his feet and buried within the ground was the crest of the Loto family! He took it with him and went to the sage's home. He handed it to him along with the sunstone and the rain staff. The sage smiled gleefully "I will get to work immediately!" Then he took the three items and put them over his head "Now make rain and sun become one!" and with a flash he held a vial. He handed it to Edrick. The liquid within had the colors of the rainbow in it.

Before Edrick went to make the Bridge he headed to the town of Cantalin. When he got there it was being blocked by a powerful golem. But Edrick easily dispatched it with one swipe of his sword. He bought a flame sword and a silver shield in preparation of his final battle with the Dragon Lord. Then he went out of the town and headed towards the Dragon Lord's castle.

He walked outside the to the path where there had once been a bridge. He took out the rainbow drop and dripped it on the ground. In a flash of light a bridge appeared. The bridge was a beautiful bridge glimmering with all the colors of the rainbows. It was ironic, such a beautiful bridge leading to the worst place in Alfegard.

And Edrick took his first steps into the realm of the Dragon Lord. The land itself was putrid. Corpses fresh and old lay all across the land, increasing in number as he approached the Dragon Lord's Castle. When he reached the castle he could see Tantagel in the distance. But above the castle was a huge black cloud. He opened the door to the castle and walked in.

Edrick rushed into the castle. His flame sword in hand. Lighting a torch with his magical fire. Near the entrance and a little ways in he saw many bones. They were from the people of past who had tried. After about 10 steps in though there were no more bones. Edrick wondered why the bones stopped so suddenly. Had something different killed the men here? Or had the men managed to get past this area with ease?

Then as if to tell him why, a monster loomed overhead. He sensed an attack and swiftly dodged to the left. He looked up and saw a giant spider. Its fangs dripping with acid. The spider shot acid at him over and over. All he could do was dodge. But his speed as going to run out sometime.

As he dodged Edrick furiously tried to make a plan. When he formed one, acid almost struck him. His cloak got a little singed by the acid.

He whipped out his first sword. And threw it up at the spider. But the spider burned it before it could reach him. When the spider started spewing more acid. It noticed that Edrick was not below it anymore. He had vanished.

Edrick was in the air. He sliced down the spider while in mid jump. Edrick had thrown his sword up as a distraction. While the spider was melting it he jumped up to slice the spider down.

His footsteps sounding lightly on the cold hard stone floor Edrick crept along through the castle of the Dragon Lord.

Even though from the outside the castle was large and loomed over one. All he did was go down. Down and down and down he went. The countless paths and monsters he fought seemed to go for an eternity. He could barely stand when he finally reached The Dragon Lord's throne room.

On the throne sat the wizard form of the dragon Lord. "So you've come descendant of Loto," he said with a slight grin on his face.

Edrick glared at him and pulled out his sword and charged at the dragon lord.

But before he could get there… the Dragon Lord cackled and said, "Foolish human." The Dragon Lord whipped out his hand from his cloak and slammed a switch. The floor under Edrick disappeared.

Edrick fell. Falling and falling downward to an unknown below him. He fell and fell. Soon he couldn't see the light from the trap he had fell from.

He couldn't see anything in the darkness. And he lost hope. He fell and fell.

Then he hit the ground. And the darkness consumed him. Edrick lay there for hours unable to move. His courage gone. Nothing seemed worth fighting for anymore. All his hope seemingly gone.

Then in the darkness a voice rang out from his chest.

"Edrick! Don't give up!"

Edrick moaned in the darkness

"Don't talk like that! That isn't the voice of the man who saved me!"

"Edrick! Please!"

Then the voice was silent.

"Edrick… all of the people are putting their hopes on you…"

"…"

"Please... answer their prayers…"

"…"

"And come back to me…"

"…"

"I love you Edrick"

Then the figure of Gwaelin crying appeared in his mind.

He picked up his sword after groping around for a while and struggled to his feet. He used his sword as a crutch and looked upwards in the darkness. He held the pendant Gwaelin had given to him with his free hand. He stumbled around for a while until he reached a wall.

Edrick took out two swords and rammed one into the wall. Then he took the other and put it higher up. Then pulling out the other one he put it over the second sword. He did this over and over.

Every time he thought about giving up he thought of his beloved Gwaelin, and tried even harder to get to the top.

After hours of climbing he got to the top.

Battered and bloody he got back to the Dragon Lord's throne room. But he wasn't there. He had cast a spell on the floor making it cackle with lightning. The ground crackled and every step was painful. But Edrick barely managed to get to a safe spot in the room and rest.

Then he remembered a conversation he had in Cantalin… He was speaking to an old man in the inn. The old man was quite the chatterbox "A legendary hero like you should marry my granddaughter! I mean she's only twenty-five years older than you! In the throne room of Dragon Lord lays a hidden staircase behind his throne. Search around and you'll find it for sure! Do you have any peanut butter? It feels nice on my old man skin…"

Edrick hadn't taken him seriously at the time. But now that he was in the Dragon Lord's throne room he thought that it might be true. Even thought every step was like being stabbed a sword he managed to get behind the throne. There he got on his knees and crawled around on the crackling floor.

He found a trapdoor there. With great pain on his end he lifted the door and jumped down into it.

There was great darkness when he landed. But the used his head and took out a torch and lit it with a small fireball.

He walked along a pathway. There didn't seem to be any monsters here. He kept his sword ready thought. He reached the end of the pathway when he sensed a strange feeling. The armor of his ancestor he wore glowed brightly.

He could feel it.

The sword of his ancestor was here.

The sword that his father had used during the last moments of his life before the Dragon Lord killed him.

Edrick ran quickly to get to it. But suddenly monsters appeared out of nowhere to attack him.

He drew his sword to fight them. He ran through all the monsters slicing them down desperately to get to the sword. He fought like madman to get to where he felt the sword.

It was the legacy of his family.

The sword his ancestor had used to kill the Demon lord Zoma. It would surely help him in his fight against the Dragon Lord

After fighting all the monsters he neared the sword.

But then a monster came into view from behind the sword.

It leapt over the sword in front of him with great speed. The largest dragon Edrick had ever seen was right in front of him.

He looked at the dragon holding his sword shaking softly. The dragon roared and shot at least fifty fireballs at him.

Edrick blocked many with his shield but he was still hurt from the barrage and knocked down onto the floor. He struggled to his feet. Then the dragon raised its claw and slashed down on him. He was slammed to the ground.

The blow nearly knocked him unconscious and he was just a little bloody man under the dragon's gigantic leg. The dragon put so much pressure on him he couldn't even breathe. As his vision started to dim he heard a voice cry out from the sword.

"Don't give up Edrick, my son!"

It was the voice of his father. His vision brightened and he felt a surge of power within him. Underneath the dragon's claw he cast a powerful spell. It exploded underneath the dragon's claw and it screeched in pain and removed its claw from Edrick. He dashed for the sword. The dragon tried to shoot fireballs at him but he dodged every single one. He kicked open the chest the sword was in and took it out quickly.

The dragon rushed at him like a mad bull. Edrick was surprisingly calm though. As soon as he grabbed the sword all the tension had left his body. As the dragon was about to hit him he merely sidestepped it and sliced its head off with one quick clean cut. It's head fell off with a loud crash and the blood poured into the room.

He held his new sword in his hand and looked toward where the Dragon Lord was waiting. He didn't know how, but he just knew that the Dragon Lord was there and, that he would defeat him with the sword of his ancestors.

He went down the dungeon easily with the sword of Loto in his hand now. Every monster he faced was felled easily with simple attacks and as he grew more used to the sword of Loto he killed the monsters even faster.

He reached a bottom floor and claimed the treasure he found there. And walked around in a room in a spiral until he got to the true throne room of the Dragon Lord. When he entered the room the stench of blood hit his nostrils.

There were dead bodies everywhere some were decapitated or missing limbs. He looked in horror at this terrible site.

And in the center of the room was the Dragon Lord in his wizard form. Around him seemed to be a magical circle. He seemed to be reciting a spell to summon something. He was muttering words words. "I will summon thee… Sidoh…"

Edrick walked to the Dragon Lord and glared at him. The dragon lord turned around and looked at him.

"So you're alive descendant of Loto"

Then he saw the sword in his hand.

"So you found the sword"

"…"

"Why not join me?"  
Edrick shook his head to his

"If you do I'll give you all the power you want"

Once again he shook his head to the Dragon Lord's words.

"Then die!"

The Dragon Lord raised his hand and created a fireball. "Firebane!" shouted Dragon Lord.

A gigantic fireball flooded the room!

But Edrick dashed through the flame and slashed the Dragon Lord with his sword. Edrick leaped away from Dragon Lord and landed far away with a splash.

The Dragon Lord put his hand too his wound and then looked at the blood. His eyes turned from cocky and arrogant to disgusted, with hatred in them. He summoned a sword from another dimension. As he held it the sword burned him, it was a cursed weapon. He rushed towards Edrick and attacked him with it.

Edrick lifted his Silver Shield to block it but the sword shattered his shield and slashed Edrick.

The pain from that sword was incredible. It was nothing like Edrick had ever felt. He felt like he was burning, freezing, melting, being squeezed together, expanding, and getting sliced in half all at the same time.

Edrick screamed in agony and almost died right there. But even with that pain he still managed to attack Dragon Lord as well. He stabbed his sword straight through the Dragon Lord. The Dragon Lord fell backwards. Edrick grabbed his sword and ripped it out of the Dragon Lord and kicked him down. He raised it above his head and with a battle cry stabbed it straight down into the Dragon Lord.

The Dragon Lord twitched and blood came gushing out of his mouth. He looked at Edrick with a look of pure hatred. Then his twitched and coughing came to a stop. The Dragon Lord lay motionless.

Edrick then looked down at him, took his sword out of the body and walked off towards the exit of the throne room.

Then a fireball shot him down!

He got up turned around and saw Dragon Lord standing laughing insanely. Then his body began to grow and change. His skin was darkening. His nails lengthening. His cloths ripped off his body. A tail spouted from his behind.

He had turned into a terrible and wicked looking Dragon. Edrick looked at him in horror. The Dragon spoke in a terrible and cruel voice to Edrick.

"You are a foolish child"

"I offered you all the power you could have ever wanted…"

"But now you r going to die here"

Edrick drew his fire sword and the sword of Loto. Edrick healed himself with the last of his magic and the true final battle began.

The Dragon Lord fired a massive fireball at him. Edrick stood his ground and braced himself for the attack. It scorched him burning off what remained off his cloak.

When it had passed he shot his own fireball from his sword at Dragon Lord. But the fire just bounced off him harmlessly. Seeing this Edrick decided the best course of action was to fight him with his sword. He charged and leaped into the air with his swords over his head. Edrick went slashed downwards onto Dragon Lord.

Dragon Lord screeched in pain as the two blades sunk into its body.

"You bastard Edrick! I'll kill you!"

Edrick smirked at the Dragon's fury.

The Dragon Lord smashed Edrick across the room with his tail. Edrick let out a gasp as he was hit. Stunned he fell to floor. The Dragon Lord then rushed to him and grabbed him He raised his arm and bashed Edrick into the ground over and over. Then he flung Edrick across the room into a wall. When he hit the wall cracked.

Edrick got up slowly and visibly in pain. Dragon lord flew at him as he was getting up and body slammed him into the wall. Edrick let out a gasp as dragon lord pushed him into the wall. Then he took his sword and stabbed it into Dragon Lord's arm. He did this over and over until Dragon Lord flew away.

There was fresh blood all over the floor now and it splattered and little waves ran through it.

The Dragon Lord suddenly rushed into the middle of his magic circle and it shone light on his body. And he began to grow. He grew at a monstrous rate crashing through the roof of the castle in seconds. The entire castle was gone quickly. Only Dragon Lord himself loomed over Edrick.

Edrick looked at dragon lord's new form shaking. This was the biggest dragon he had ever seen.

He stabbed Dragon Lord's foot uselessly.

"Foolish human! Prepare to die!"

Then he reached down and grabbed Edrick. As he was being pulled up Edrick stabbed the Dragon Lord's hand hundreds of time.

When he finally reached the Dragon Lord's head the Dragon Lord's hand was filled with little tiny cuts.

"I was going to summon the demon Sidoh before you came along and halted my plans" Spoke Dragon Lord in a monstrous form.

All of the people of Tantagel castle could see Edrick in the hands of this giant beast.

The king looked on horrified and spoke with his face between his hands "How could we have ever thought we stood a chance against such a monstrosity!"

Edrick looked on fearfully at the Dragon Lord his sword still raised.

Then the Dragon Lord ate Edrick, the descendant of Loto.

Edrick felt himself being chewed, then swallowed. He fell downwards into the dragon's stomach.

He managed to slam his sword into the Dragon's stomach before he landed in the acid. One of his swords fell into the acid burning before it even touched the stomach acid itself. He grabbed one of his older swords and started to climb up the same way he had climbed out of the trap that Dragon Lord had planted for him. He climbed and climbed and climbed. As he climbed he felt something. He could see it, somehow. It was a giant empty void. While he was near he felt cold. There was no love or compassion. No mercy or caring. Then Edrick realized where he was…

He was in the Dragon Lord's heart.

He walked into this void. Maybe this could be the key to defeating Dragon Lord. But there his mind flashed and saw all the horrible things that Dragon Lord had done. He screamed in pain and horror at the images that flashed into his head.

Then in the center of this void he saw a being. It was in the shape of a man. But it had horns and glowing yellow eyes. It glared at him and bared its teeth at Edrick.

The being looked at him and spoke viciously "I am hate. I am evil. I am Darkness. I am all of the evils of the world." Then he looked into Edrick's eyes and spoke "I am the embodiment of all the sins of mankind. Pure evil! I am what controls this piteous creature known as Dragon Lord!"

Edrick looked at him shivering holding his swords, his teeth shattered, he could feel cold sweat running down himself.

"I am also known as the Demon Zoma. Who your ancestor defeated so many years ago. I was trying to summon Sidoh my brother."

Edrick lifted his swords into a battle stance.

The Demon Zoma laughed at him "You can try human. You can try."

Edrick charged at him and slashed downwards at his head.

Zoma dodged and grabbed him by the neck. He started to choke him. Edrick gasped for air and slashed at Zoma. Zoma held tight though. Edrick focused his energies and fired the biggest fireball he had ever shot at Zoma.

Even with that Zoma didn't flinch.

As he blacked out in his mind Edrick's ancestor came to him. He spoke to him "You are my descendant! You are a legendary hero! You have magical powers that no other men can have! Try to remember! The magic known as Thordain! The holy thunder!"

Edrick's eyes flashed as he realized this power lurking deep within him. He pressed his hands together and focused. "THORDAIN!" A giant thunder shock fire from his hands and hit everything in the surrounding room. Zoma was shocked the most being right next to him. He fell to the ground in pain letting Edrick slip from his grasp.

Edrick grabbed his sword and started to hack away at Zoma. Then Zoma got up and shot a wave of darkness at Edrick knocking him to the wall.

Zoma spoke menacingly "Even though you have realized the power of Thordain you cannot defeat me without the Light Orb!"

Edrick leapt at him with a Thordain charged up. He fired It right at Zoma's head. Zoma flew back into a wall. Then Edrick Drew his flame sword and the sword of Loto and rammed into Zoma full force. The swords dug into a body. Then there he stabbed Zoma over and over with his swords and he got his swords ready to finish him off.

But Zoma raised his arm and shot a freezing blast of air at him. Edrick was blown back getting cut by shards of ice flying from Zoma's hand.

Edrick fell to the ground exhausted. He couldn't fight anymore. Zoma had taken so much damage. But he couldn't win. Then Gwaelin spoke to him once again… "Edrick! We're all with you! You can do it! You don't need the light orb to be strong! You have the courage to beat anything! As long as you never give up!"

Edrick got up once again. He picked up his sword and walked slowly towards Zoma.

Zoma spoke laughing "Foolish human! It took your ancestor with three allies five days to beat me! You think you can do it in one!" Zoma laughed at the boy's seemingly hopeless struggle. He shot a fireball at him. Edrick ducked under it and stabbed Zoma right through the head. Zoma looked down at him. And kicked him away. He then healed the wound in his head and rushed and beat Edrick around the room. Edrick landed far away. Then in the corner… he saw a little glow of light in the void of Dragon Lord's heart… He crawled over and dug out the light. It was the light orb. Zoma flew towards him getting ready to finish Edrick off. Edrick turned the Light orb fused with his sword. And became the King's Sword, as it had been one thousand years ago. With his sword at full power Edrick got ready to kill Zoma. Zoma lashed out towards him and Edrick swung his sword, shining in a golden light. Zoma's hand pierced through Edrick's stomach. But the King's Sword pierced Through Zoma's entire body with it's light. The light shone from within him and he disappeared forever in a magnificent array of lights. Then Dragon Lord started to shrink back to his normal size. Edrick quickly cut himself out and jumped out before he would be squished.

He landed outside the castle. He had dropped the King's sword in the castle somewhere… But it didn't matter. He couldn't fight anymore, and there was no need to anymore. Then the Dragon Lord's body fell in front of him. Dead. It was finally over. He had won. He smiled and headed back to Tantagel castle.

Everywhere he went on his way back he was praised. He was given many gifts on his way back, he tried to refuse them but the grateful people wouldn't hear of it, he doesn't speak anyways.

When he got back the princess and the King were waiting for him at the gate.

The king spoke to him happily "Dear Edrick! You have defeated the Dragon Lord and made your own legacy! A finer battle has never been fought since the days of tour ancestor! I wish for you to marry my daughter and take over as king of Alfegard!"

But Edrick merely shook his head. Edrick looked right into the king's eyes, his own eyes shining with brilliance like none other the king had seen.

The king nodded "I understand" he spoke softly and kindly "You wish to find your own land don't you? You wish to find your own kingdom."

Then Gwaelin walked up to him and grabbed his arm and spoke affectionately "May I come with you?"

Edrick looked at her and smiled and nodded. Then the two walked off to discover their own land…

_The two took a boat and sailed off_

_With Alfegard out of sight they looked to the new lands._

_And they created their own kingdom_

_Their love gave birth to three children_

_Who all started their own kingdoms_

_And then they each had a child of their own_

_Who gave birth to three more children_

_Then those three had children who would band together and defeat the Demon Lord Zoma's brother Sidoh after trying to stop him from being summoned. But that… is another story_


End file.
